Perfect
by smiley1014
Summary: Draco reflects on his life and Father. Mentions of Abuse. Set to Simple Plan's "Perfect."


AN: Hello, if anyone is even reading this. This is my first story-ish thing and it took me three hours and my best friend screaming at me to get me to post this. Flame if you want, but I will print them off, show them to Deci, and we will burn them and make smores. Just to let you know. This is a song fic to 'Perfect' by Simple Plan. It does have some mentions of Abuse, but nothing huge.

DISCLAIMER: I'm a teenaged girl posting a story from a second hand laptop…Do you really think I think I own anything? Not Harry Potter, Not Draco Malfoy, Not Simple Plan, Not even this shirt I'm wearing.

Italics= Song Lyrics

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
did I grow up according  
To plan?

Did I ever have a choice in how my life was going to play out? Mother probably told you she was pregnant and you made the plan for your perfect son. How did that turn out? I've never been good at following plans anyways.

_Do you think I'm wasting  
my time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
disapprove all along. _

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
enough for you,_

I come home with one E on my end of year report and you scold me because it should have been an O. I come in second in my year and you hit me for letting Granger come in first. All I want to do is play Quiddich, but no, that is not a worthy activity. I should study and maybe the mud blood won't beat me this time. I can't do anything well enough for you, can I?

_I can't pretend that  
I'm alright…  
And you can't change me_.

Face it father, I'm not a clone of you. I will not stand aside and let you tell me who I should be.

_Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect.  
Now it's just too late  
and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect._

Sometimes I wish I had been born perfect, maybe then you would have loved me. Maybe then I could have real friends. Maybe then I could succeed.

_I try not to think  
about the pain I feel inside  
did you know you used to be  
my hero?  
All the days  
you spent with me  
now seem so far away  
and it feels like you don't  
care anymore.  
_

When I was little, I wanted to be a clone of you; you were my idol back then. That was back when you still thought you had a chance of changing me. You would take me flying, let me help you with potions, Let me sit and read at your feet while you worked in your office, but those days are long gone. Now those hands that would pat me on the head and tell me good job have turned to fists that lash out in anger. Now I've had a taste of being an individual, and I am not going back to being your submissive little boy.  
_  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud.  
I'm never gonna be good  
enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
and nothing's alright,_

All we do anymore is fight, if you can call what we do fighting. You just yell at me, then beat me, then send me to bed. I'm not sure if that qualifies as fighting, but I'm done with whatever it is.  
_  
Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect.  
Now it's just too late  
and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect._

Yeah, so Potter beats me every time in Quiddich, but I am better than him in potions. And so maybe Granger got a higher score in history of magic, but I killed her in Ancient Runes. I guess I just don't see why I have to be best at everything.

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again.  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
just to talk to you  
but you don't understand._

I can remember the day when I told you I was not going to support Voldemort…you screamed, ranted, raved and cursed. You called me a disgrace, a worthless prat, a dishonor to the Malfoy name. I know you are angry, but I don't want to be a part of the losing side, and lets face it, Voldemort is not going to win this.

Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect.  
Now it's just too late  
and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect.

I'm sick of you always trying to control me, you're as bad as Dumbledore.__

Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect.  
Now it's just too late  
and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect.

I'm leaving you this letter because I won't be able to say it to your face. I hate you; I am no longer going to be calling myself a Malfoy. I will be taking shelter with the light side of the war and I hope, when the time comes, I'll see you on the battlefield and payback will be mine.

Goodbye,

Draco


End file.
